


So I'm Not Moving

by shoetingstar



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Interracial Relationship, Rileystreet - Freeform, amber riley - Freeform, samcedes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 14:31:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4225428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoetingstar/pseuds/shoetingstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one shot Samcedes short story from the following writing prompt: Could you write a Samcedes fic around the song 'The Man Who Can't Be Moved' by The Script?</p>
            </blockquote>





	So I'm Not Moving

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot Samcedes short story written for the following writing prompt from my tumblr:  
> Anonymous asked: Could you write a Samcedes fic around the song 'The Man Who Can't Be Moved' by The Script? Particularly the lines 'cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me and your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be, thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place where we'd meet, and you'll see me waiting for you on the corner of the street' It gives me pure Samcedes feels

SO I'M NOT MOVING

I know it makes no sense, but what else can I do

How can I move on when I've been in love with you

Sam watched painfully as the huge clock in the hallway tick-tick-ticked away. The hallway was almost cleared out as people left school or hustled to their after school activities.

Five more minutes….She'll be here… I know she will…

That's what the hopeful side of him believed. The not so romantic side of him had a different point of view.

You're a fucking idiot. She wants space. Remember that Romeo?…

He'd been waiting at Mercedes' locker for what seemed like forever. He lightly tapped the huge cardboard box that was at his feet. He didn't want to leave the surprise and chance someone taking it. But it wouldn't fit in her locker either.

1 more minute…She'll be here…I know she will…

There was a chance to make a new start and he couldn't let it go. He leaned back against her locker and looked from left to right for Mercedes, and waited.

FOUR WEEKS AGO

"You said you wouldn't laugh!" Mercedes said.

"I'm sorry," Kurt offered, and looked over at Blaine.

Blain, to his credit was not laughing and gave Mercedes a sympathetic rub on her back.

"That really sucks," he said.

"You have to take two gym classes? That's awful – my worst nightmare. I can barely make it through one! 45 minutes of running around after some ball or what have you…What's the point?"

"I sort of brought it on myself," Amber explained. "Volleyball. That's what did me in."

Kurt had a look of recognition and horror. "I had forgotten."

"Volleyball is my nemesis," Mercedes explained to Blaine. "So last year I just skipped that part of the semester. I got a big fat D overall. Apparently, Ohio has a rule that you must have a C or higher in gym class or you don't graduate.'

"So what are you going to do?" Blaine asked.

"Well, I was given the extra gym classes to make up for it and I must pass both or I'll be high school drop-out. And THAT is not an option."

"What's up everyone?" Sam said as he waltzed into the choir room and sat by Mercedes. "Why you'll look so serious?"

Kurt briefly informed him of Mercedes dilemma.

"Two gym classes? That would be two very easy 'A's for me."

"That's really nice for you, but you're not helping sweetie," Mercedes said.

Kurt and Blaine exchanged looks, perplexed by her "sweetie" remark. She was still with Shane after all.

"I just mean…"

Kurt suddenly had a lightbulb moment. "He just means…that your weakness is his strength. How about you get a tutor? Someone to help you, build your confidence?"

"Shane is super busy with football," Mercedes said.

"I'm not too busy for you," Sam said immediately, pointedly.

"I don't know…"

"That's perfect!" Kurt said. "You want to graduate right? This will be awesome. Thank you Sam, maybe now I can convince Ms. Jones here to join me and Rachel in New York."

"Plus, I know your body very well," Sam said, to Mercedes. "That could help. You don't need to be embarrassed with me. You weren't before, at least."

Mercedes tried to stay calm. "No, you did not?"

Sam's response was to give her a mischievous smile that sent her pulse racing.

"I think your problem is solved Mercedes," Blain said, supporting Sam and Kurt's idea.

Mercedes offered a tight smile, her thoughts were swimming and her brain sent red alerts that heightened her emotions. Oh no, her problems weren't solved – another one was rearing its head. Her better judgment knew this would be a disaster if she was going to be true to Shane. But the disappointed faces of her parents popped into her mind and she knew she needed to do something and fast.

"As long as you respect that I'm with…"

"You're with Shane. I know, I know," Sam said. He couldn't help but roll his eyes. He'd heard her say the same thing many times before.

"We all know. The lady doth protest a little too much," Kurt said in a sing-song way.

Mercedes gave him her patented death stare and hoped Sam wasn't getting more ideas into his already clogged head.

"Just giving him a reminder," she said to whoever was listening, but mostly to herself.

The coaching sessions started the next day, after school in the gym.

"First, stretches and a warm-up," Sam was saying. "I don't want to you get injured."

She did a few static stretches (Why did he have to stand behind her?) and then some warm-ups slowly around across the court.

"Crap, I'm already out of breath," she confessed as she doubled-over and then feel onto the gym floor.

Sam was at her side, on his knees, hovering over her. His handsome face was amused but not teasing.

"You're doing great," he said. "Just don't give up yet."

Even though Mercedes was covered from head to toe in athletic wear – she felt mildly exposed. It was the way Sam looked at her – like he was undressing her with his eyes, and remembering how they felt together, how they made love. He had been her first, was he thinking about that now? Was he thinking about what it was like to take her virginity?

Her mind went back to that night, when he was pressed against her, his hardness and toned muscles pressed against her softness. That first jolt when he entered her, and she knew she had been changed forever, as she stretched to accommodate his impressive size. He entered his way into her body and her soul. How he asked her if she was okay, and bathed her in kisses. It seemed like it was just yesterday.

"So why did you skip those classes?" Sam said.

"I told you already," Mercedes said.

He sat down next to her, facing the opposite direction so that he could look her in the eyes, his torso close to hers.

"What were you thinking?"

"It's going to sound silly."

"Your feelings aren't silly."

How could she explain? She thought it was behind her and here she was dealing with it again.

"You know that kid no one wants on their team? Well, that was me. I just choke when the balls coming at me and everyone gets pissed."

She had told Sam something she hadn't even shared with Shane. Yet she still didn't mention the ringleader of all the teasing, that bitch Cymphony. The girl who was her rival since they were kids.

"Fuck them. It's a new day and I know you can do this. Okay?"

She couldn't help but laugh. "Okay."

"We can start with some basics," he said, as he stood up and then reached out a hand to help her up. "We can start with your serve."

He stood behind her as he gave her instructions and some pointers. She was surprised at how professional he was being about everything. Then, his hands found their way to waist, and she felt him pulling her into him.

Jesus help her, he was so hard, and pressing it against her ass.

"Sam…"

"You've lost weight. Please tell me you won't waste away to nothing," he said, his voice was low, seductive. She remembered that it changed when he was turned-on.

"No, never that. Just getting myself healthy."

She didn't pull away as he wrapped his arms around her tightly, and planted a kiss on the back of her neck.

"I miss this…I miss you," Sam said, whispered in her ear. "Do you miss me?"

The feel of him against her, whispering sweet things in her ear – she suddenly felt she'd that her whole body had been craving Sam, his mouth, his hands, his spirit, everything about him.

Hell yeah, she'd missed him.

There was that little fact of her being with another guy that threw water on her fire.

"I'm with someone, Sam," she said instead of what she truly felt.

She walked out, her knees weakened, her legs wobbly, a surge of want in her nether regions and a big dent in her heart.

He kept his hands mostly to himself during the next few sessions. And they coasted the fine line between familiarity and flirting, and sort-of being just friends until that week - the week she broke-up with Shane and broke Sam's heart. She'd never made a guy cry before and she'd managed to do it to two of them in one week. They probably didn't realize how many tears she'd shed herself.

She waited uneasily in the gym for Sam the next day. Would he show-up?

"You're almost done," Sam said, entering the gym. "One more and you should be ready to tackle – well, volley, anything."

Her heart did a samba at the sound of his voice and just having his presence near. She was relieved but still not sure how to behave around him now.

"Come with me," he said, and walked ahead into the coach's office.

He sat on the desk and gestured for her to sit next to him.

"Are there camera's in here?" She asked, looking around.

"Why? What are you planning to do?" He said, hopefully, curiously.

"I just want to know there are witnesses when you kill me."

Sam laughed. "Feeling guilty?"

"I'm not used to hurting people, especially the ones I really care about."

…The ones I'm completely, painfully, in love with…Or THE one – you, you, you…

She didn't even realize his guitar was in the room until he picked up from behind the desk.

"So, you made yourself clear yesterday," he said, looking at her soberly.

"Now, I want to make myself clear," he said as he pulled the guitar strap over his head as he put it on. "You made a decision. And I made one too."

No! He found someone. He's finally given up.

And she thought she was going to be sick at the thought. She steeled herself for whatever came next.

"The guy in this song – We're in a similar situation," Sam explained.

He began to play and sing a song she didn't know yet but would come to know by heart.

Going back to the corner where I first saw you

Gonna camp in my sleeping bag, I'm not gonna move

Got some words on cardboard, got your picture in my hand

Saying if you see this girl can you tell her where I am

Some try to hand me money, they don't understand

I'm not broke I'm just a broken hearted man

I know it makes no sense, but what else can I do

How can I move on when I've been in love with you

'Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me

And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be

Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet

And you'd see me waiting for you on the corner of the street

So I'm not moving

I'm not moving

People talk about the guy

Who's waiting on a girl, oh whoa

There are no holes in his shoes

But a big hole in his world

Maybe I'll get famous as the man who can't be moved

And maybe you won't mean to but you'll see me on the news

And you'll come running to the corner

'Cause you'll know it's just for you

I'm the man who can't be moved

I'm the man who can't be moved

'Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me

And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be

Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we meet

Oh, you see me waiting for you on a corner of the street

So I'm not moving

('Cause if one day you wake up, find that you're missing me)

I'm not moving

(And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be)

I'm not moving

(Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet)

I'm not moving

(Oh, you see me waiting for you on a corner of the street)

Going back to the corner where I first saw you

Gonna camp in my sleeping bag, I'm not gonna move

She was crying before the song was even finished.

"I feel like hell. But in some weird way, I respect you more," Sam said. "I've been cheated on. I could never say this to another dude, but I felt used and awful. But you were upfront with me and The Bulldozer. And that's the girl I want to be with."

"Sam, I…"

"Mercedes! I love you," Sam said, quickly. "There's nothing you can say, or sang, or do that's going to reverse that. I'm not moving. I'm not going anywhere. Just so we're clear. Now, the ball is in your court and you just gotta…attack it."

The smile he gave her was bittersweet. She pulled him into the tightest of hugs. It felt like the end and also the beginning.

NOW

That was a couple of weeks ago and Sam had been true to his word. He was still there for her and showing up everyday to do practice together or to just hang out and talk. She remembered the first day and how she was too scared to even hit the ball over the net.

"Attack that thing like you would attack a song. You can do this, I promise," Sam had told her.

Now she was doing so well that she now loved volleyball! She turned into one of the best players, and she certainly didn't have to worry about being picked last or being teased about her poor skills.

Spending all that time Sam had made her feelings clearer. She had always known that she was in still in love with him. She'd listened to The Man Who Can't Be Moved by The Script every damn day since Sam had sung it to her. She held on to the belief that he meant every word. She was now completely sure of what she wanted, of who she wanted. And who she wanted was Sam Evans. No one could take his place or come close to being as special to her as he was and had always been.

'Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me

And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be

Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we meet

Oh, you see me waiting for you on a corner of the street

And God help her, even though she saw him everyday she still missed him, she wanted more of him, all of him, all of what they could be. She wanted him to be hers. She wanted to be his, only his.

It was time to make The Big Gesture. The ball was in her court and it was time to attack it.

Sam waited until 5pm. But she didn't show and she didn't answer her phone or respond to his text messages. He didn't feel like going home, and so when he drove by the carnival grounds, he couldn't resist. His chest ache, it felt like a slow-burning, some heartburn after a chili, cheese dog. But he knew it wasn't the food that was causing this disturbance to his heart.

Mercedes was frustrated – she missed meeting Sam at her locker. Someone had stolen her purse from the changing room at the end of her last gym class. She spent the rest of the day trying report it missing when Cymphony walked and claiming she found it in the garbage. Bull – who did she think she was fooling? They had been enemies since they were in kids and Mercedes got more solos at church than her.

By the time Mercedes had arrived at her locker Sam was nowhere to be found. She came up with a back-up plan. Prom was like their metaphorical street corner – the first time she really saw him as more than she'd expected. So she started her mission of getting him to prom.

First she got Kurt and Finn's address from Kurt. He told her that Sam said he was on his way home. Then she called the pizza delivery. Then she waiting outside in her car until the pizza was delivered.

She walked to the front door, wearing a costume she'd bought just for Sam, but hadn't used yet.

"Hey, Mercedes….Wow, why do you look like Princess Leia?" Finn greeted her at the door.

She was wearing the long white dress with the two front slits, and the tall, white leather boots like the infamous Prince Leia wore in Star Wars.

"I like the hair," Finn said.

She had done her hair in the two, side-bun fashion that the Leia was known for.

"Thanks. Is Sam here?"

"No, he hasn't made it home yet," Finn said.

"Can you make sure he gets the pizza I just had delivered?"

"Oh. That was for Sam?"

"Yeah, you didn't read the message on it?"

"I didn't even notice – I was just hungry. I'll be sure to give him the rest when gets back," he lifted his hand to show a half-eaten slice of pizza.

She followed him into the house to see the full damage.

The cute message she had put onto the pizza was SAM U + M = Prom? After Finn's attack it now read SA U +M= P. It was not very romantic, to say the least.

She told Finn to just finish the damn thing it was FUBAR at this point. He also had no clue when Sam would return home.

She needed another plan. Well, there was the carnival – Sam had mentioned it earlier. And that was like their thing – maybe she could do something there?

The last time he had been at a Carnival was with Mercy and remembering that time was a bittersweet experience. His cheeks hurt from how much he laughed and smiled that day. The more he knew Mercedes the more she surprised him with how awesome she truly was, and that day had been no different.

Then later that night, she'd given him something no one else could claim - her virginity. It actually meant something to her, and so it meant the world to him. He felt special that she trusted him enough to share that with him.

Mercedes arrived home disgusted after her failed attempt at The Big Gesture. Okay, what now? And where was Sam? The TV in her room was just background noise as she began to take off the Princess Leia costume. She stopped when she heard the news reporter mention Carnivals going green and eco-friendly. She looked up and sure enough it was that same place Sam had taken her to – the day of the infamous tilt-a-whirl. The day she was she knew she had fallen hard and was in love with him.

Then the impossible happened. The reporter grabbed a passerby – a ridiculously hot, blonde guy and asked him questions.

Sam!

"I'm here alone," he was saying to the reporter's question. "I'm waiting for someone, actually. But I might be waiting a long time."

People talk about the guy

Who's waiting on a girl, oh whoa

There are no holes in his shoes

But a big hole in his world

Maybe I'll get famous as the man who can't be moved

And maybe you won't mean to but you'll see me on the news

The program was live – could she make it over there and somehow find him in the crowd? Was this going to be another failed attempt at reaching them today?

Sam was coming up on the tilt-a-whirl now. It was shinier and bigger than he remembered, but it was the same one – with its patriotic blue, white and red coloring. It was one of the tamest rides in the whole park but what he'd done with Mercedes that day was, was so tame.

"Are you getting on or what?" The carnival guy asked Sam impatiently. Sam had been lost in his own thoughts that he didn't realize they had moved to rope for people to enter and take seats.

"Getting on," he said and grabbed the last tilt-a-whirl car left.

Victory! Unless she tripped on this long-ass skirt and sprained her ankles on the tall boots, Mercedes' luck was changing for the better.

Suddenly, the carnival guy rolled up to Sam's car.

"This girl says you know her…?"

Sam looked up to find Mercedes standing there. He was so surprised and confused that he didn't immediately answer.

"Like the back of my hand," he finally said. Then she sat next to him and the carnival guy adjusted the safety bar.

"Hi."  
"Hi."

"Why are you dressed like Princess Leia"

"It was my failed attempt at getting your attention."

"If this is a failure, I'd love to see your success because you definitely have my attention. It's a shame I'm not wearing my Hans Solo costume."

"You own one?"

They both laughed, silly, nervous giggles.

"I waited for you…" they both began simultaneously and then laughed again.

"You first," Sam said.

"I was at your place waiting for you...Then I saw your fine ass on the news. This is our place, right? Our little corner of the world?"

Sam wanted to slap himself. She was right – this was their little secret place.

"I was waiting at your locker! Sorry..."

"We both made it. That's what matters."

His hand was on the slit in the skirt, upon her knee as the ride began, and he was looking into the beautiful brown of her yes. He didn't see any resistance, so he slid his hand up a bit more. When she still didn't tell him to stop he slid his hand completely under her dress, caressing her inner thigh and reaching her sweetspot that was covered by silky panties.

Her sweet lips were on his, and his insides floated away as he felt claimed by the lips of the beautiful Mercedes Jones. The ride continued pushing them against each other, and the rest of park and the world was a colorful blur.

"I have a question to ask."

"Lay it on me," Sam said, intoxicated and still searching her neck, jawline and lips with his mouth.

"Will you be my date for the Prom?" Mercedes asked, in shaky breath as Sam continued to tickle the area between her thighs.

"Only on one condition," he said, between while continuing to kiss her and stroke her most intimate area. "That you will my girlfriend…Again."

"Yes," Mercedes said, as his thumb found her hot button and the currents of lava flowed throughout her body from his touch. "With one condition."

"What's that?"

"That we continue this later. I have a few new stretches to show you."

"It's a deal, My Princess."

THE END.

Disclaimer: Regarding characters related to the television show Glee. I DO NOT OWN GLEE or its characters. This story was written for entertainment purposes only and with the creative affection of a fan. No profit was made from this work. No copyright infringement intended.


End file.
